Termination of an electrical connector for copper data communications in the structured cabling field requires a reliable and repeatable process that can be accomplished in a rapid fashion.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a system for accomplishing termination of many different styles and categories of four pair twisted pair data cable to Insulation Displacing Contacts (IDCs) which is accomplished by rotational movement of a stuffer cap relative to the electrical connector.